


Into Thin Air

by heavyhydrogen_water



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavyhydrogen_water/pseuds/heavyhydrogen_water
Summary: Martin and Jon go on a case location together. This is around S1 BTW
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Kudos: 9





	Into Thin Air

"i couldn't move, it felt like i was in a cocoon, preparing to bur-"

"uh, sorry, am I interrupting you?" Martin asked as he opened the door. 

"hh, yes, Martin, you are. But you're already here, what do you need" Jon asked, turning in his chair to face him

"I was confused on what wanted me to do on this case. I went to the house you were talking about and, it was locked. Do you really want me to just, break in?" Martin said, not looking at Jon

"If it helps get information, I don't care what you do. Now i need to get back to this recording" Jon turned back to the desk.

"can I ask you to come with me?" martin asked, tensing his arms, still not making eye contact

"Why would I do that? You can do it yourself. And if you really want someone to come with, Tim or Sasha are probably more than happy to help."

"well, because i don't,, want,, to go with Tim or Sasha" Martin's voice trailed off. Jon turned to him again. Martin looked up at him "I mean! You're so stuck here in the basement. I think it would be good for you to get some fresh air?"

"Fresh air in a dilapidated old house?" Jon said

"Yes?" 

"Sure. Going on a case sounds like fun, i guess" Jon said turning back to the desk again "Now, I have a case to finish recording"

"Ah! Yes of course! I'll stop bothering you now" Martin closed the door behind him.

"Sorry for that. Statement continues. it felt like I was a cocoon preparing to burst. The pressure around me grew, all side around me. When I opened my eyes I wasn't myself. I was looking down at me, I could see a cocoon around me. I blinked and it was morning. I did as much research as I could, and it was probably just sleep paralysis, but it felt more than that. And now I'm here and giving you my statement" 

\---------------------------------------------

Martin sat in the office he shared with Tim and Sasha. The two laughing about their cases, and flirting loudly. Martin looked back at the case he was researching. A house just appeared in a field. And the house was locked? At least Martin had the guts to ask Jon, AND he agreed to com along. Martin put his hand on his face, smiling.

"what're you thinking about Marty?" Tim booped his nose

"I UH" Martin jumped in his chair. "nothing important, also please don't call me 'Marty'"

"Oh sorry, well, you seem happy about what ever you're thinkin about" Tim teased. "How's the case going?"

"I asked Jon to come with me"

"Ha, good luck with that. That man never leaves his office" Tim looked back at Sasha

"I DID ask! And he agreed" Martin said

"Wh-" Tim looked back at Martin, stunned "-How'd you manage that?"

"I don't know, I asked if I was supposed to break into the house, and asked him to come along, and he agreed?"

"Have fun, man" Tim said, rolling in his chair back to his desk.

"I will" Martin looked back at his desk

The three continued writing about the cases they were working on. Sasha headed out to go to the library, she didn't return. Tim headed out when his day was over, which left Martin alone in their basement room. Martin pulled out his phone and listened to some music. There was a knock at the door. Martin jumped, paused the music, and looked behind him to the door.

"You want to head out?" Jon said, already dressed in his outdoor wear

"Oh. I wasn't expecting it to be tonight?" Martin said, turning his chair around.

"well, I'm free, I assumed you're free too. Did I guess wrong?" Jon asked

"uh, well, no"

"then would you like to head out? I can drive" Jon said, pulling his keys out of his pocket.

"Sure? Let me get ready" Martin said, standing up. He pulled all the files together and grabbed his case notebook. As he was putting all his early autumnal clothes on, Jon just stood in the doorway watching him. 

"We can go now" Martin said, walking over to the door.

"Sounds great" Jon said. The two walked in silence up the stairs to the first floor of the institute, and the silence continues as they walked out to the car. It was around 7pm

"Do you have a map to the house?" Jon asked when they got in the car. 

"I should" Marten flipped through the pages in the case folder until he found the map.

"Can you read me the directions" Jon started the car

"Of course" Martin said

And that's what happened. Martin read the directions as Jon drove until they made it to the house. The drove through the long field until the made it in front of the porch of the house.

The house had no paint. It was a dull grey, old wood color. The porch was an overhang of the second floor, making the house top heavy.

The field it was in was a common place for bonfires or other social gatherings. The house was brought to the institute after someone who lived near by was planning an equinox event and noticed the house. The woman brought it to the town offices, and they had no idea either, so it came to the institute. 

The two men got out of Jon's car

"You first?" Martin said, gesturing to the house

'Thank you Martin" Jon walked up onto the porch and went to the door. There was a heavy duty number lock on the door, and a noticable dead bolt. This house was protected. Martin followed behind. "Martin, can you check the windows."

"Like if they're locked?" Martin said, starting to walk to on of the windows.

"Or if they're breakable" Jon looked up at him.

"Oh" Martin sighed. He looked into the window and he couldn't see anything. Just pitch black. "There's nothing behind the windows?" Martin said to himself

"what?" Jon said

"oh nothing" Martin tried to open the window. It wouldn't budge. "the window won't open" Martin said

"Neither will the this one" Jon said, putting his hands on his hips. "I think I have something in the car" Jon walked down the fragile stairs and opened the back seat of his car. He picked up a window shield ice scraper and went back to the window.

"Is that not going to break?" Martin asked, tensing up.

"It's fairly nice. It's got a metal handle" Jon said. He smashed the ice scraper end into the window with as much force as he could. Martin flinched. The window cracked. Jon flipped it around to the blunter, brush end and tried again. The window smashed, and Jon could see in. Inside the house was his parent's friend's house. Jon went over there all the time when the adults were hanging out. Jon climbed into the house and looked around. The outside did not match the inside at all. Martin followed in. 

The room they were in was the library. It had several floor to ceiling bookshelves with spaces to sit under the windows. Jon went from wall to wall pulling the books off the shelves. 

"Jon what are you doing?" Martin asked, watching him bounce from place to place.

"I haven't been here in years!" Jon exclaimed. He left the room they were in through the large, doorless room. He popped from the kitchen his parent's friend taught him how to bake in, to the living room with their small TV, and upstairs to the bedrooms.

Martin stayed downstairs walking around his elementary school's friends house. He just watched Jon walk through the walls of this house, what was he seeing? Martin stopped and sat in the play room. It was exactly how he remembered. The wall of cloth box shelves full of toys, and a short bookshelf with childrens books. Jon came back downstairs

"Martin what are you doing?" Jon asked, looking at the man sitting underneath the dinner table.

"I'm remembering" Martin said, not looking at him

"Remembering what?" John asked, walking over to him. Pushing the heavy oak chairs away from the table, and joining Martin under the table.

"wh- what did you just do?" Martin asked, leaning away from Jon.

"What do you mean. I moved the chair so I could join you under the table?" He asked, confused.

"We're not under a table? We're in a children's play room?" Martin asked in response.

"I- what? My parent's friend's house doesn't have a children's play room?" 

"We're not in your parent's friend's house? We're in my elementary school friend's house?"

"HUH?" Jon sighed "So we're seeing different things?" Jon asked, relaxing.

"I guess?" Martin said, relaxing a little. 

"Time to find the one thing in common" Jon got back up. He extended his hand to Martin. "Let's go exploring" 

Martin grabbing Jon's hand and stood up. Jon was startled by Martin clipping through the table. The two explored the house together, constantly forgetting the other couldn't see what they see. Eventually the found a grey wooden door. The same color as the outside of the house. 

"Can you see this?" Jon asked

"Yes I can" Martin responded

"Let's find out what's behind!" Jon opened the door and it was another black void like the windows outside. Jon grabbed Martin's hand. Martin froze

"Together" Jon looked back at martin and they stepped in together. It was a dark space with stairs leading down. They walked down the stairs, Martin behind Jon. They landed in a dimly lit basement. Grey wood wedges stacked against the walls. There were slabs of wood on the ground that acted as a path, and there were large ventilation tubes all leading to a machine. They walked over to the machine and it was just pumping away. It seemed to be a generator. But if it was a generator, then why was it connection to vents? Jon let go of Martin's hand and starting taking a closer look at the machine. He disconnected on of the vents and the room started filling with smoke. Martin coughed. There was a quiet hissing noise that slowly grew louder. The grey fog started to slightly change colors

"We should get out of here" Jon said, turning to Martin.

"Agreed"

The two of them ran up the stairs and notice the house was empty. There were no rooms anymore- not even a staircase to the second floor. They ran to the window they broke and climbed out. The hissing sound filling their ears. They lept off the porch landing in the grass the house disappeared the moment neither of them were touching it. 

Jon rolled in the grass, landing on his back. He laughed "that was a lot of fun. Thanks for asking me along!" 

Martin moved so they were laying in opposite directions, but their faces were near eachother.

"Thanks for joining" Martin said.

"I guess that solves our case though" Jon laughed again He sat up and turned to Martin who also sat up. "it's very dark, and we have work tomorrow. Let's get you home" Jon said as he stood up. He reached his hand out to Martin, who took it and stood up too. The two of them got into Jon's car and drove away from the empty field


End file.
